Unexpected
by Shizu Arrow
Summary: Sasukes dating Shizu kinnda...there really just using each other as cover ups. tsuki and Naruto ar in a happy relashenship intell sasuke gets Naruto and Shizu gets Tsuki...


1. Just gonna go

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Warning- Yaoi and Yuri if you don't like please find another story thank you.

Sasu's POV.

I ran my finger down Naruto's bare chest and listened to him moan.

"OOOO Sasuke-cun" He said leaning into me.

"Yes Usuratonkachii" I said first kissing his cheek then traveled down to his neck.  
>"Don't...MMM... don't we..." Naruto tried to say but kept on getting interrupted.<p>

"HMMM?" I said Starting to suck on him neck.

For a moment all I could hear was Naruto's moans as is sucked and the nibbled a little on his neck.

"AWW come one we have a mission today and now I have to cover up this" Naruto complained touching the place were the hickey was.

"Would you like another" I taunted starting to suck on the other side of his neck.

Naruto started to complain but soon stopped. After leaving the another hicy on Narutos neck I moved to start unbuttoning his pants.

"Wait Sasuke what if one of are girlfriends comes to get us for the mission" Naruto said leaning up.

"We don't have to worry about it you know my girlfriend has sworn not to tell anyone" I said.

"Ya whats with that its like your not even dating" Naruto said lying back down.

"We kinda use each other she wont tell anyone about my secret life if I date her so that no one will ask her out or try and hit on her its vary affective" I said going up and kissing Naruto.

"MMMM okay Sasu.." Naruto said kissing back.

I took this opportunity to unzip Naruto's pants and slip them off. I looked down at his boxers they were purple with pink hearts on them.

"Really Naruto pink hearts" I said shaking my head.

"Shut up teme! what color are you boxers?" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Wont to see" I said unbuttoning my pants.

Naruto then grabbed onto my pants and striped them off.

"O there black" Naruto said surprised.

"Of corse they are, now come on lets go" I said running my finger down Naruto's bare chest.

Shizu's POV.

I stud at my boyfriends door lessoning to what the boys were saying and doing I could now here a loud banging sound it looked like they wouldn't be going on the mission today. Suddenly I heard Naruto scream from inside it wasn't a bad scream it was one of enjoyment. I froze even more what was Tsuki's boyfriend doing with Sasuke.

"I'm just gonna go" I said walking away.

-Have fun- I said to Sasuke in his head.

-O tryst me I will- he said back.

'I wonder how Tsuki would take it if I told her but I cant tell here not with out breaking the contacact but shes my best friend she deserves to know you know what ill tell her after the mission' I thought.

"Hay Shizu!" Tsuki said tackling me with a hug "Were are the boys?" She asked.

"O ummm the boys are busy " I said trying not to sound to suggestive.

"O so are they going to be coming?" She asked.

"Ya but not in the way you would like" I mumbled.

"What?" Tsuki asked me walking closer to me.

"O nothing I don't know if the boys will join us on this mission" I said trying to avoiding using serten words.

"AWWW I was really hoping on Naruto coming today" She said dissapnted.

'O trust me he will be... just not in the way you think' I thought to myself.

"Lets just go" I said heading out of the village.

She fallowed.

Sasu's POV.

I smiled as Shizu left telling me to have fun. I was wondering how she was going to tell Tsuki that Naruto and I were not going on the mission.

"Way do you look so happy" Naruto asked me.

"Because your here with me" I said kissing him.

"Your lying teme" He said leaning back.

"What you don't belive me" I said.

"No its not that I don't belive you its just that..." Naruto said running his fingers up and down my abb's.

"Come on dobe tell me what it is" I said.

"... well we really should be going I mean what if the one of the girls come to get us" Naruto paniked sitting up and almost hitting me.

"Naruto calm down Shizu all ready told me and I'm sure the girls can handle it on there own." I said sitting up with him.

"O ok hehehe" He said.

Then he tackled me and kissed me. I kissed back.

Shizu's POV.

I could see the boys make out in my head and as much as I was trying to black it out try and foce on someone else's mind for some reason I keep on coming back to Sasuke's mind and reading his thoughts.

"Hay Shizu are you okay, were here" Tsuki said pointing out that we were on the outskirts of Seed City.

" O ok well lets go" I said walking tworeds a bar that the mob boss was supposedly controlling.

"How are we sappot to get in there?" Tsuki asked looking at the huge guy guarding the pub.

"Easy Lady Tsunada told me to put this on and for me to do this to your out fit" I said walking up to her.

She looked confused but I continued I ripped the hem of her shorts off making them shorter and more fraed. Then I moved up to the tank top wich all ready had a tare in it I ripped it more so that you could almost see her bra.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"Lady Tsunada told me to." I said handing her the note that Tsunada had left me.

"And you did it!" She asked.

"Of corce" I said.

I opened a scroll and layed it down.

"Whats that for" Tsuki asked.

"I dont know Im sapost to use it on my self" I said.

POOF

Tsuki looked at me even weider after I used the scroll.

I looked down at what I was waring All back at lest Lady Tsunada had that much sense but I was is a black minne skirt with hearts on it and a tight balk tank top with rips up and down it red tank top underneath and long sting black high heals the way they were laced they came up to my knee which was about were Tsuki boots came up to.

"Wow you look kinda..." She started to say.

"Come one we gonna go or not" I said.

"Yep" She said grabbing my arm and dragging me into the bar.

As she pulled me in I got one look at the name of the bar we were entering...

* * *

><br>MWAHAHAHA youll have to read the next chapter to see what the name of the bar is... anyway...I know lots of yaoi not a hole lot of yuri but in the next chapter I promise ill try and post it next week but there's no telling how often im going to get my bros computer hope you liked it. i had lots of fun writing it. 


End file.
